Run
by Mag-San
Summary: [ONE SHOT]Zac Hanson a quelque chose d'important a faire, reste à deviner l'objet de sa quête


Rated : **K**

Genre :** Humoristique**

Type :** One shot**

Hanson choisis :** Zac**

**Note de l'auteur : **Il s'agit d'un petit délire que j'ai écris sur Zac Hanson. C'est ma première fic ici, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira même si elle concerne un groupe pas très populairesur ce site lol. Toute review est la bienvenue, merci !

* * *

**RUN**

Zac, ses baguettes à la main, courait à perdre haleine. Il courait droit devant lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche et finalement continua son chemin sans s'arrêter.

De la sueur perlait sur son front, il mourait de chaud. Son cœur semblait s'être emballer, une montée d'adrénaline fulgurante lui envahissait le corps.

Comment allait-il trouver ce qu'il cherchait ? Par où devait-il aller ? Il n'avait aucune indication, c'était le noir total dans son esprit. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, à se faire une idée cohérente de la situation. C'était comme s'il avait été lobotomisé d'un coup.

Enfin, son cerveau lui dicta d'aller à droite. C'est ce qu'il fit. Puis, il se remit à courir plus vite encore. Il lui semblait que ses poumons étaient en feu. Il devait absolument trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il devait y arriver sinon…

Zac ne préférait pas y penser. Il lança des regards furtifs autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans un couloir sombre, il y avait des portes de chaque côté. Où menaient-elles ? Il n'en savait rien et n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'en soucier.

Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Déjà 10 mins qu'il courait. Sa course ne prendrait-elle jamais fin ? Ses frères devaient se demander ce qu'il lui trottait dans la tête. Ils avaient parut surpris lorsqu'il avait soudain quitté la pièce, où ils répétaient et s'étaient élancé dans le bâtiment.

Zac vit un ascenseur. Devait-il le prendre ? Mais pour aller où ? Non, il préférait continuer à courir, au moins, en courant, il avait l'impression de maîtriser les choses, de pouvoir les contrôler.

Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps néanmoins, il fallait qu'il trouve l'objet de sa recherche très vite, c'était vital s'il voulait la sauver.

Il avait la gorge sèche, il tenta de s'humecter les lèvres avec la langue, en vain. Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus court, il haletait. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais couru si vite. Mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

Ses baguettes de batterie glissaient dans sa main maintenant poisseuse. Il sentait qu'il touchait au but, il en était certain. Ce constat lui donna des ailes, la douleur qui lui étreignait les poumons s'atténua.

La pièce où il se trouvait désormais était rempli de tables et de chaise, de belles nappes, de verres en cristal, de couverts en argents. Le décors paraissait très plaisant, mais Zac ne pouvait pas s'attarder, non, il ne pouvait pas. Il contourna les tables une a une, trébuchant par intermittence.

Une porte battante se trouvait droit devant lui. Allait-il trouver ce qu'il cherchait derrière ? Il fit une prière intérieur pour que ce soit le cas, pour son salut à elle.

Il poussa violemment la porte, pris dans son élan, il eu du mal à s'arrêter. Ses baskets firent un bruit aigu sur le carrelage laissant apparaître une trace noir. Zac regarda autour de lui, les murs étaient blanc, dans blanc éclatant, si apaisant. Il tourna son visage face à lui et il le vit. Une bouffée de joie s'insinua en lui, les larmes montèrent dans ses yeux émerveillés. Il l'avait enfin trouvé. C'était comme une libération, comme un cadeau de noël qui lui aurait été remis à l'avance. Il n'osa pas bouger pendant un moment, de peur de s'apercevoir que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, qu'une vision imaginée par son cerveau. Après quelques secondes, il s'avança enfin. Il tourna machinalement la tête sur la droite et vit son reflet dans un miroir. Il faisait peine à voir. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffé, le teint pâle, les joues creusées de fatigue. Il dévia son regard et le pointa sur l'objet de sa quête. Ses baguettes glissèrent de ses mains, tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Tout du moins, c'est ainsi que le son lui parvint aux oreilles. Il allait pouvoir la sauver, tout n'était pas perdu.

Il s'approcha encore, il fut éblouit par sa blancheur, son parfum fleuri lui chatouilla les narines.

Il était là…

Son urinoir.

Sans plus attendre, il porta ses deux mains à son pantalons, il déboutonna son jean, fit glisser la fermeture éclaire. Un sourire niais éclaira son visage.

Enfin. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir attendu cet instant depuis des siècles. Tendit qu'il se soulageait, son esprit se vida en même temps que sa vessie qu'il avait réussis à sauver de la catastrophe.

Quel pied. Il se sentait libérer, revivre. C'est à peine s'il n'entendait pas les trompettes célestes bourdonner à ses oreilles.

Puis, ce fut terminé. L'objet de sa quête trouvé, sa vessie sauvée il revint sur terre.

Remontant sa braguette et reboutonnant son jean, il alla sur la droite où se trouvait le lavabo et le miroir par lequel il avait vu son reflet tout à l'heure. Son visage semblait avoir repris des couleur, ses joues s'être remises. Souriant avec satisfaction, il se lava les mains, se les essuya et regarda sa montre.

Ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise.

Merde, je vais être en retard pour le début du concert. S'exclama-t-il.

Il se dépêcha de ramasser ses baguettes, sorti en trombe des toilettes. Il recommença alors à courir vers une nouvelle quête.

Arriverait-il un jour à passer une journée sans courir ? Sans avoir besoin de courir après quelque chose, ou quelqu'un ? Sa vie serait-elle un jour tranquille ? Devrait-il toujours faire les mêmes choses ? Courir après les mêmes buts ?

Et plus que tout :

Arriverait-il à l'heure pour le début du concert ?

**FIN**


End file.
